Various nursing beds have been developed and provided that are used in hospitals for patients who require nursing. Such nursing beds allow patients to lie thereon in a horizontal state, and some are configured so as to be bent into the form of a reclining seat.
In a conventional nursing bed, a separate wheelchair must be made available for moving a patient to another location, and further, a lifting device must be made available for helping the patient into the wheelchair.
At the same time, numerous efforts are underway to research and develop multifunction nursing beds offering the functions of both a bed and a wheelchair. Such multifunction nursing beds have a complex structure and constitute large and expensive devices.
Furthermore, the multifunction nursing beds developed through conventional research activity require a complex control means to change the horizontal bed form into a wheelchair form, or vice versa. Such a control means is cumbersome to operate.
Furthermore, these conventional multifunction nursing beds are prone to numerous problems with operational safety during the changing process between a horizontal bed form and a wheelchair form.
The present invention thus attempts to solve the above-noted problems of conventional multifunction nursing beds, and is intended to provide a safe, reliable multifunction bed having a simple structure that is more compact and affordable than existing versions, and that can be automatically changed between a bed form and a wheelchair form using very simple operations.